Germany's letters to the world
by HetareNeko
Summary: Germany decides that it's the best for his country to write letters as well.   Ask him anything you want!
1. Introduction

Germany's letter to the world

* * *

Dear readers,

Since all of the other nations decided to do this, I suppose it would be the best to write this letters, too.

(And Italy forced me to do this. He was really annoying, so I concurred)

Also, I guess it's good for the globalization and political business.

I hope that I can answer all of your letters.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Ludwig Beilschmidt/Germany

* * *

Everybody does this letter thing, so I decided to do it, too… it seems like fun!

So, anything you want to ask him?

I can answer all your questions about Germany and German and this stuff because I am German. owo

(That means: it could happen that there are some English mistakes ;_;)

Sorry if someone else already did this with Ludwig, then I'm going to delete it, of course!

Yaoi stuff is allowed, of course~ but pleeease, no Germany/Prussia (Germancest)! ;w;

About the other pairings, I prefer GerIta, but do whatever you like~

OCs are allowed! ~

("Mit freundlichen Grüßen" means "Yours sincerely"!)


	2. Stratford upon Avon

Germany's letters to the world

* * *

Dear Germany,

I'm Stratford Upon Avon (one of England's towns/children)

I've been recently talking to America, but when I saw that you were writin  
letters too, I thought it might be fun to speak to someone sane for once in a  
while.

So Italy made you start this? I get his tourists all the time, and if they're  
anything like the original, I have no idea how you put up with him.

Why do you always slick your hair back? It makes you look way older than you  
do without it slicked back.

Next year at the grammar school I go to (curses be to governments who keep  
getting on at me for not going to school) I'm taking German, so I might be  
able to speak to you in your own language.

XD can I have some haribo? We only get the really boring stuff here!

Stratford upon Avon (lizzy)

P.s can I just say that your tourists do you proud. They don't take bajillions  
of photos outside shakespeare's birthplace like japan's, nor do they get in  
the way like spain's.

~...~

Dear Stratford upon Avon,

Thank you for your letter.

Yes, Italy can be very annoying. There aren't many Italian tourists in Germany, but I guess they really are like him…

About my hair, it irritates me when it isn't slicked back. But if I think about it, I actually like looking older than I am because other people have more respect of me if I do.

It's nice to hear that you're going to learn German. It's a difficult language, but I think you can do it.

I would be very glad if I could talk to you in German!

About the Haribo, I recently asked England if I could sell more of it in his country, but I guess he thought I would question his cooking skills, so he rejected…

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

PS: I'm glad that my tourists don't get in your way. So, you live near Shakespeare's birthplace? That's really interesting!

* * *

Thank you sooo much for your letters, people! w

You can't imagine how happy you made me with them!

I hope Germany didn't get too OOC or too boring..

he's such a stiffy guy ;_;


	3. Ballata

Dear Germany,

I know you and Romano don't get along, but do you have any amusing stories  
about him you can share? Anything embarrassing, like catching him being  
affectionate with Spain?

B.

~...~

Dear Ballata,

I desperately tried to get this out of my mind, but there was this one time when I asked Spain about the curls of the Italys… he said he wasn't sure what they're doing- like me- so we tried to figure it out. He told me to hide while he was touching Romano's curl because he would only call me a "Potato bastard".

So, while I was hiding and watching, he pulled Romano's curl who believed that they were alone, and then… well…

Let's just say: Japan would have been happy to be the watching one.

Mein Gott, now I have these _pictures_ in my head again!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Again, thanks for your letters!~

And yay for Spamano!~


	4. Emily

dear mr. germany,

i am glad i get to write a letter to you, i want to be a bit like you becuse  
you stick to a sheduale and you dont slack off until your work is done. but i  
am more like italy, in that i like to sleep in late and jus wander off during  
gym class to see the puppy that lives next door to our reminds mee  
of my dog, musky before we had to send him to doggy heaven when he got too  
old. will your doggies go to doggy heaven or are they like panda  
chan and will live as long as you do?

love,

emily

~...~

Dear Emily,

It's good to hear that _finally _someone appreciates my work.

It's rather not so good to hear that you're acting like Italy, but I understand that you want to see this dog.

You see, I really like dogs (finally some creatures that actually _do_ what I say) and I'm sorry that your dog had to go to heaven.

Since my dogs already live about 60 years, I don't think that they're going to die, but you can never be sure, so I take good care of them.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Germany's dogs lived since WW2, didn't they ? owo

So I just thought it wouldn't be logical that they are immortal~

Again, thanks for the letter! w


	5. Republic of Nauru

Dear Jerk,

Germany~! How come you were ignoring me at the last World Meeting? I was  
thinking of actually throwing coconuts at you because you haven't said  
anything to me!

Jerk! Meanie! Maybe Prussia-nii will play with me!

Seriously angry,

Republic of Nauru

~...~

Dear Republic of Nauru,

I'm sorry, but it seems like I didn't notice you. I was rather busy to separate England and France, they had a little conflict about something.

Anyway, thanks for _not _throwing coconuts at me.

I'm sure my brother will play some videogames with you, he just sits around all day and has nothing to do but some 'awesome stuff' (means, dressing up his pet bird thing and chatting with... uh, the guy who is America's brother, I think).

Mit freundlichen Grüße,

Germany

* * *

Haha, your OC is very cute xD

Thanks for the letter!~


	6. Person

( This is maybe a more serious question, sorry about that. Please take no  
offence in y question, I'm just curious)

Dear Germany ( dear HetareNeko)

Are you satisfied about the way your country is currently organized? Socially  
and politically?

Thank for answering. *Knut*

~...~

Guten Tag,

Thanks for your letter.

Yes, I am relatively satisfied with our current political and social organization.

It sure has some problems, for example the fact that there are many people who don't want to pay money for the unemployed, even if they have to.

But if you think about it, there are many nations with more political problems than ours, so I am pleased about the current situation.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Sorry, I wasn't sure if you meant the current situation or the WW2 situation, but I guessed you meant the current one..?

I deduced the answer from a survey about what the Germans think about our political/social situation because I wasn't quite sure

what Ludwig would think about it. Hope you don't mind~


	7. Italy

Ve~ Doitsu!

you didn't say that you were hosting a letter answering contest!

so how are the letters? where are you right now? I'm with Romano at the current but he's arguing with Spain. Japan says hi!

can i cook you pasta ve~? *waves* Oh yeah, Romano said, "GO TO HELL POTATO KRAUT!"

so can i cook you pasta ve~? can i come over there? can i? where are you anyway ve~?

England is very scary, by the way Germany, he's here right now, and drunk. say hi to your fratello for me!

can i cook you pasta ve~?

-Love, Italy.

~…~

Hello, Italy,

Excuse me, but when you called me today, you only spoke about the new pasta receipt you invented, so I couldn't tell you.

I'm currently at my house with my Bruder (at the moment, he's crying around because he dyed his bird _pink_) and I'm doing some paper stuff.

Nice to hear from Japan, I'm glad he's okay since he's having some problems with the nuclear plants in his country.

I may not ask why your brother is mad at me (again) (like always).

Uh, sure you can come over, but please don't make such a mess in the kitchen like last time. And don't drink the beer in the refrigerator.

I wonder why England is at your house…? (And why he's drunk…) Is he seeing faeries again?

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks for your letter! Italy is such a cute guy~

I hope my letters don't bore you too much. And I hope that my English doesn't fail _that_ much. ;w;


	8. Rimea SahaRoy

Mr. Germany,

Guten tag! I was not aware how you address letters in your country so I stuck to the Mr instead of Dear. I hope it doesn't too stilted, but I have no knowledge of how they write letters in the West and our way might offend you since its extremely extrovertic so sorry if this comes across as stiff! I just wanted to say thanks a bunch for helping us train during the INA. Also, I recently came to know about the amazing recovery you made from the WW2 bombings - forgive me if this is a sensitive subject with you. Was it true that the common people themselves helped to rebuild Berlin?

-Sincerely,

Rimea SahaRoy

(Former State of Bengal

Country of Bangladesh)

~…~

Dear Rimea SahaRoy,

Thanks for your letter.

You address letters with "Liebe/r", but it's okay how you did it.

I don't mind it as long as you don't say something like "Hey dude", I heard America say that once, and it's, well… kind of too informal, I think..

I'm very glad that I could help you during the INA.

Yes, I have to thank my people that we managed to rebuild our whole country in such a short time.

We call these people "Trümmerfrauen" or "Trümmermänner".

Everybody helped, even if most of the cities, including Berlin, were destroyed.

The USA and England helped us, too, but we had to pay them back all of the money.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

There's a lot of history in this chapter.. owo

Anyway, thanks for your letter! And as I said to the others, I hope I don't bore you too much!~

(And that Ludwig didn't get too OOC ;_;)


	9. Republic of Nauru 2

Dear Big Brother Germany,

Oh, okay. So England and Franny were 'relieving sexual tensions'(whatever that means)again?

So, promise you'll play with me soon? If you don't, I will start hurling coconuts!

And you don't have to call me by my full name~. I only write the 'Republic' part because my boss thinks it's more 'formal'. Just call me Nauru, 'kay? Plus, I don't want to be mistaken as a micronation. Again(stupid Molossia...hmph).

Gilbird~! You think Big Brother Prussia will let me keep him for a day? He's just...fluffy~!

Love,

Republic of Nauru

P.S. Really. Explain to me the 'sexual tensions' thing. I don't get it...

~…~

Dear Nauru,

About the, uh, 'sexual tensions', um… I think someone is going to tell you about that when you're older.

Or you just ask France about it.

No, it's better if you don't.

I don't get what you want to 'play', but I guess I could spend a bit of my spare time with you. We could bake a cake. I-I mean, that's something that children like to do, right? Not that I like doing it or something.

Okay, I won't call you 'Republic' anymore. Even I think it actually _is_ more formal.

Maybe he'll let you touch this bird, but I don't think he'll let you keep it for one day… you can ask him though.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks for writing back again! w

Nauru is so cute!~


	10. Person 2

Hi

Thank you for answering my question. Yes, I meant the current situation, not ww2. ( I was asking because I got a job proposal to work as a french teacher in Germany, and I was wondering how it was to live there..)

As for people not happy to pay for those who are unemployed, well, I know much about it! ( I live in Belgium...)

~…~

Guten Tag,

You don't have to worry; you won't have any problems with the political or social situation here.

I guess the situation in Belgium and in my country is rather similar. It has to be quite interesting to live in a 'Multilanguage' country.

If you want to become a teacher, you should know that most of the teachers have a rather good life, they have many holidays, get paid well and can do whatever they want. But there are three school forms plus the primary school, the "Volkshochschule" and the University here, so I can't tell you how your students are going to be like.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany


	11. Stratford upon Avon 2

Dear Germany,

You are very lucky to not have any Italian tourists. I suppose that fate is being kind on you because you have to deal with Italy himself.

I get the hair thing. Everyone treats me like a little kid because I sometimes plait my hair and I'm really short. I don't know whether you know this but I'm older than you. *pulls superior face*

Unfortunately, I have had to stick with England since the time of the Roman Empire. The food gets to you after a while. I now have an intolerance to it.

I'm going to try my very hardest to become fluent!

England can be a real jerk sometimes. Honestly, that's really shallow. I'll tell him off next time he comes over.

I recently started my own letter reciever. You are welcome to visit me!

Lizzy

P.S I don't live NEAR Shakespeare's Birthplace. It belongs to me. Shakespeare's Birthplace is in Stratford upon Avon.

...William Shakespeare still haunts me. He's really annoying now.

~…~

Dear Stratford upon Avon,

Right, I guess Italy is a result of the annoyance of all the Italian tourist in your city…

I'm glad that you understand why I always slick my hair back, especially since I have an 'older' Bruder that acts like he's an over-grown, beer-drinking critter.

I was getting along rather well with England these days, but I don't understand why he doesn't want euros in his country like everyone else in the EU… even if he was one of the first members…

Yes, I'm think I'm going to send a letter to your letter receiver soon.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

P.S: Are you serious? I never heard something about dead people being 'annoying' (if you ignore the Frederick II pictures that Prussia spreaded all over my house…).

* * *

Thanks for another letter! w

Letters make me ha~ppy!

And I'll sure send you something to your letter receiver, I promise! ~


	12. Anonymous

Germany,

It's great to see you reaching out to the world like this. I have a few questions. Do you love your brother Prussia? (In a platonic way, of course) He unified you, correct? And I must ask...how do you feel about Veneziano? Do you hate his brother, or do you just think of him as annoying? Well, those are all the questions I have...for now.

Thank you for your time.

~…~

Guten Tag,

Thank you for your letter.

Coming to your questions, me and my brother often don't get along with each other, there's still this west-east-conflict between us, but since he's my brother, yes, I… love him. But, like you said, _in a platonic way_, of course.

Veneziano and me are… good friends, I guess, and I don't really understand why his brother hates me so much… yes, I just think he's annoying. As long as he doesn't anything _really_ stupid, there's no reason for me to hate him.

You're welcome.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks for your letter! I'm happy about every single one I get~

I hope I'm not making too many stupid mistakes ;_;


	13. Hawaii

Aloha~

So. I've been wondering. What EXACTLY is your relationship with Italy?  
Whenever I visit him with Portugal, he talks about you.

A lot.

While blushing.

A LOT.

Also, do you ever wonder if it would be easier for Prussia to have stayed a  
country and for you to un-become one? I used to be a country, of course, but  
then America made me a territory, then state. I miss being a country  
sometimes, and some of my people want me to become a country again, but a lot  
of the time I realize it's easier on me, since America has to take care of my  
stuff now.

And last question. 7.4% of my population has German ancestry. That's about  
1.2 times more than the native Hawaiians. (The only countries with more people  
than you on my island are Polynesia, Japan, and the Phillipines) Whyyyyyyyyyy?

Alright, I'm done for now =)

Aloha~

Leilani (Hawaii)

~…~

Dear Hawaii,

About Italy… we're some kind of… really good friends, I guess… I mean, he's actually my only friend, and I never had any friends before, so I think (and hope) everything we do is normal.

I don't want something like this embarrassing thing on Valentine's Day happening again…

I'm not quite sure about that. Prussia was once a really huge state, but after WW 2, the Allies signed the contract to dissolve him… he wasn't that huge anymore, and he loved to fight, so if he still existed, the German people would probably be in another war right now.

(But I'd be glad if he had his own house, then he wouldn't live at mine…)

I believe that's because 15,2% of all North Americans have got German as their main ancestry, that are 42, 8 millions. Some states have up to 50 %. Besides, me and my people really like warm places...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

I got the strange feeling that I had an enorm english!Fail in this letter.. I'm so sorry T.T

Anyway, thanks for your letter! And thanks for the GerIta, even if I failed at responding to it xD


	14. Arizona

Dear Mr. Germany,

Yo! I'm the awesome state of Arizona! Mr. Jones is always a space case, ya  
know? Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm surprised you turned out  
so...normal. You see, when I was with Mr. Spain, your brother and Mr. France  
came around a lot and were creepy pervs all the time. So, congrats on turning  
out to be normal compared to your brother and half the world.

Also, you're pretty amazing. Getting your work done in a timely fashion and  
putting up with Italy. Can you maybe make Mr. Jones like that? It can get  
soooooo frustrating sometimes! Gracias!

Sinceramente,

The State of Arizona

~…~

Dear Arizona,

Thank you for your letter.

And, uh, thanks for calling me normal. Yes, those three are often rather… disturbing.

Right, a lot of us nations aren't that much into their work. I think they should appreciate their position as countries more.

I'm not sure what they'd do without someone who controls the world meetings...

Yes, I'm always really busy, but I'm trying my best to arrange everything.

I don't have a lot of spare time, but I'm okay with that. I'm not sure if I could convert America to be a little more responsible. He doesn't really listen to the things other people say…

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thank you so much for your letter! ~

Ludwig, why do you have to be so stern? u.u

I hope I don't bore you guys too much. TwT


	15. Republic of Nauru 3

Dear Big Brother Germany,

Okay...I'll ask Australia instead!

Baking? Hm, no...I tried baking once and burned my fingers! But how about...a drinking game? Big Brother Prussia once said those were fun...though, I'm not sure what kind of game those are. What do you drink?

I can use 'puppy dog eyes'. They always work on China! Prussia likes 'cute things', right?

Or tears. That's how I got piggy-back rides from England...hehe...

Love,

Republic of Nauru

P.S. Why can't I ask Franny?

~…~

Dear Nauru,

I'm not quite sure if Australia is going to explain it to you, but you can try asking him. But you shouldn't ask France because of… certain reasons.

And no, I won't do any drinking games with you. I guess you aren't already 16, so you aren't allowed to … 'play' them. You can just play with my dogs, if you want.

Try whatever you want on my Bruder, he's currently bored, anyway.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks for answering again! ^w^


	16. Emily 2

dear ,

thank you very much for writeing back, i know you must be very busy with paper work and such. And dont you have to do 's as well since he goofs off a lot? Well momma brought home a new dog, but i just cant love him the same way i did musky. I dont like mama trying to replace him with this new cute model. He dosent have ANY fur. well he does but its a really thin coat. And his tail is too long too! I'm not even sure what breed he's supposed to be, but i reamber Musky was supposed to be the same type of dog Lass from that old tv show he was always finding me and makeing sure i got home for dinner, or licking my scarpes clean when i fell off my bike or triped on my roller blades.(its amazeing that a dogs mouth is more clean then ours.)What should i do about this interloper?

love,

Emily

~…~

Dear Emily,

You're right, I'm currently busy with paper work and an annoying Italian that wants to play football, but I guess I have enough time to answer your letters.

I understand you, every dog has a special character, so you can't like the new one the same way you did the old one, but I think you'll get used to him. He can't replace your old dog, but it's nice of your mother to buy a new one.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks for your letter!~

I don't own a dog, so I don't know much about them sorry! TwT


	17. BadenWürttemberg

Dear Germany

Sorry, I'm currently busy with my Landtagswahl, so I could not find the time to speak with you personally. But I have a bunch of questions for you and I want to get them out of my to-do-list. (They are taking space away for my other tasks, like the Kehrwoche!)

Do you know that there is a statistic that says that we dink less and less bear, while Italys' bear-consumption is rising? Is Italy stealing our beer-reserves or something?

Do you believe that Merkels' / Mappuss' 180°-change in the nuclear-power-question is for real? I have some doubts… maybe I shouldn't vote for CDU this time… (There are other parties I can vote for, right? Both Bavaria and I often get confused about that. o.O')

Btw, I heard a while ago that you and France now want to work even closer together. If that means what I think it means could you please put a "Please don't disturb" sign on your door. I don't want to walk into the two of you French kissing again... (I know you told me, that you both had been drunk but still…)

Liebe Grüße,

Baden-Württemberg

~…~

Dear Baden-Württemberg,

I don't mind not speaking to you personally; I have lots of stuff to do as well.

It's good to hear that you already started with your Landtagswahl. North-Rhine Westphalia is having some problems with the Wahl, you should talk to him.

Thank you for that information, I wondered why Italy is recently higher than normal (If that's even possible). I'll tell him to stop drinking my beer.

I talked about the nuclear power plants with my boss Merkel, and she said that she wanted the best for our country etc, but it seemed like she wouldn't tell what she really thinks/is going to do…

Of course you don't have to vote for the CDU, you can just vote for the SPD, FDP or the others.

I didn't plan to do _that_ kind of things with France. And seriously, I told you, I didn't want to kiss him! He just did it. I tried to escape, but… well… _I don't really want to talk about that_…

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks for the letter~

I made an OC of one of our states, too~ :D

(Sorry if something is politcally incorrect. I don't know much about Baden-Württemberg.)


	18. Hungary

(ooc: I hope its alright to send in as another character? I HAD to do this OTL)

Dear Ludwig,

I visited Feli-chan today. I think you should visit him more often- oh who am I kidding! Go admit to him that you love him already! Liech and I call first dibs on the picture rights.

With Hope,

Erzsbeta 3

p.s.: Ask your Brother to stay away from Roddykins. He's mine.

(ooc: 'cos yeah, Eli'd totally do that. And don't ask me about the PruAus. Why did I even include that? I don't even ship them. . .much. Yeah. And your English seems fine, but then its my 3rd language, so hell if I know)

~…~

Dear Elizabéta,

Italy visited me yesterday, and no, we didn't do anything that's worth to make pictures of. But you should already know that, because _yes_, I noticed the cameras in my bedroom. And I don't love him that way, he's just a friend.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

P.S.: If you mean Roderich with 'Roddykins', I don't think that he's interested in him that much anymore, he's recently 'busy' with… what was his name, again?

* * *

Uhm, I hope you meant Hungary with your letter, but I guess so, right ? o.o

Okay, anyway, thank ya!~


	19. Prussia

West

When you are done replying to your fans ( to the fans: Hello ladies! any of you wanna pet my chick?) can you move your un-awesome butt to the store and bring back some beer, I just drank the last one!

And when you come back, will you make me some pancakes?

Your awesome Bruder

~…~

Dear Bruder,

I told you not to call me 'West'. We aren't separated anymore, remember?

And I won't buy you any Bier, you can buy it yourself. You don't have anything to do, anyway.

And why the hell should I make you pancakes? _I have things to do._ Go make them on your own.

Germany

* * *

Thanks for all your letters. You guys are Prussia-awesome. owo


	20. America

That One Dude That Yells Alot,

Hello! This is the AMAZINGSUPERAWESOMEMEGACOOL heto America! There is two things I need from you Uptight!

1) So...you invented hamburgers! Yo-you stole my favorite foooooooood! : ((((((((

2) I..errrr...needsomeadvice! Not because I am unawesome but it's like uberrrrr importante (that is German, right?). It's your area of awesomeness since you have been bagging Italy for yearsandyearsandyears right? I need to tell this one guy...nation...whose British...I-i think he's awesomeandilovehim.

Err...anyway. I hope you are doing awesome and your people are doing okay. Adios! (Is my German okay)

From,

The AMAZINGLYSUPERAWESOME Heto America

~…~

America,

I would appreciate it if you spoke more formal, but I'll give my best to answer (understand) your letter…

First, I'm not quite sure about the one who invented the hamburger, but we have this city, Hamburg, and it's a popular theory that burgers were invented there.

Second, um… no, it's not true that I'm dating Italy! Anyway, I can't tell what you like about England (it can't be his cooking, can it?), but Hungary showed me (against my will, of course) the thing she calls her "secret picture collection", and there were a few quite… well, you know what I mean, photos with you and England, so I guess you don't need any advice since you two already have a rather… _close _relationship.

Oh, and your German was Spanish. Or French. Or something else.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks for the letter!~

Yeah, America is awesome. xD


	21. Austria

Dear Ludwig,

I think I left my spare set of glasses at your house the last time I was in. I was on my way to go and get them, but I got lost in Beethoven's fifth symphony and no longer know where I am. Since this is your country, could you please come and find me, and have some tea set out when we get to your house.

Sincerely,

Roderich

~…~

Dear Austria,

Right, I found them in the kitchen next to the baking supplies. I still wonder how you made this cake with the explosions…

I'll send some people out to search for you and bring you to my house. Oh, and maybe you should stop listening to/playing classical music all day. Somehow, it always ends like this if you do that…

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks for the letter!~

I luv Austria owo


	22. Berlin

Deutschland,

Quick help me! Russia won't stop following me around! And he keeps calling me by my old name; Königsberg! He's freaking me out!

Another thing, my hair's going from silver like Preußen to blonde like yours. Is that a bad thing? Or is that a good thing?

Ihre kleine Schwester,

Berlin

[A/N: Cuz we were all waiting for a crazy Fem!Berlin who was both Prussia & Germany's capitol, right? :P]

~…~

Dear Berlin,

Please tell Russia that he shall stop doing that, I guess (hope) he has better things to do.

I'm pretty sure that it's a good thing that your hair is changing, since Prussia _actually_ doesn't exist anymore. I wouldn't tell him about it though, he'll probably try to dye your hair back to his color or something like that.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Yay, it's Berlin~

Thank ya!


	23. Bermuda

Dear Germany,

I'm not sure if we have been formally introduced to each other but I represent part of the Islands of Bermuda, Aylssia Kirkland is my human name being I'm a colony/daughter of England. Please do not ask how that is possible being that I represent part of Bermuda being it is 21 square miles, it is quite complicated. Now that the introductions are done, How are you? Have you ever felt like your the only sane person in your family even though your maybe the youngest? Personally I feel like I am surrounded by idiots, with America and England arguing every five minutes and my sister doing crazy things all other the world. I hope I have not taken too much of your time sir and that I have not been too formal in my letter. I despise how these young humans talk now days.

Tuus sincere,

Alyssia of The Bermudas

P.S. I hope you do not mind me writing some things in Latin. I find it to be quite fascinating language.

~…~

Dear Alyssia of The Bermudas,

You're right, we were never introduced to each other. Even if you're a colony of England, I hope that you certainly hope that you won't have any problems with me (like he sometimes does).

I'm fine, thank you. And yes, I sometimes have the feeling that I'm the only sane one in my family.

Well, some of my states are okay, too, even most of them are younger than me.

And I'm quite glad about that, it would be somewhat disturbing to have 16 Prussia-like people around me…

Anyway, I'm glad to talk to a sane person like you once in a while, so thank you for your letter.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

P.S.: I don't mind it, as you can see I used German, too, so it's alright.

* * *

Thanks for the letter!~

Latin is really interesting, but I chose French instead of Latin, so I don't speak it xD


	24. Canada

Bonjuor, Germany.

This me, Canada, Alfred's brother. I come to let you know that Prussia asked me to marry him and may you please control him because he's busy trying to take my vital regions. I hope u r okay with this.

Thanks, Canada

p.s May I stay with you because America and Prussia are busy looking for me while they are trying to kill each other? Thanks. au revior!

~…~

Dear Canada,

That's… um… I really wonder what you like about my Bruder. Did he force you to marry him? I hope he didn't, because otherwise, he's going to have some problems now. And I'm not sure if you two should already _marry_. You barely know each other, don't you? (Or did I miss something…)

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

P.S.: Yes, you can come over if you have to. But I guess I should go and try to stop my brother from taking everybody's vital regions…

* * *

Awwww, PruCan! *w*

Thank you!~


	25. Dublin

Dear Germany,

It's Dublin here! Remember me? You tried (and kinda failed epically) to assist my father when he was rebelling against England before 1916? Yeah, anyways I'm just writing to ask can Berlin come over next Friday? I'm just really bored since Ireland stopped bringing me to world meetings (look, I have no clue how Uncle Englands brief case caught on fire, but it wasn't me!) and it gets REALLY lonely when he isn't here...

Just consider it please?

Sinead "Naidy" Doherty

xoxo 3

~…~

Dear Dublin,

Yes, I remember you. And I wouldn't say that I failed helping your father. I mean, at least I sent you weapons… most of the other countries didn't help you at all.

Berlin has got a lot of things to do, but I guess she can immolate some of her spare time to spent time with you. I'll tell her.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks for the letter!~


	26. Hungary 2

Dear Ludwig,

That can be rectified easily now, can' it? - wink, wink - And one of my cameras picked up some very embarrassing pictures..(though I think thats just Feli)

With love(and Hope),

Erzsbeta

P.S: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S HIS NAME? You HAVE to remember his name! I'll go call Liech now...

~…~

Dear Hungary,

There aren't any embarrassing things that happened between us at all! It's normal for friends to see each other every day and take a shower together (No, we don't do what you think) and sleep in the same bed and hug each other. (…right?) Why don't you get that?

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

P.S.: I'm sorry, but none of the others nations know his name, I asked a few…

* * *

How I love Hungary owo

Thank youu!~


	27. Emily 3

dear,

i kinda wish i had a friend like italy, he seems the type to be very eager to cheer some one up. And i'm just not good at sports((italien genes= plumpness from my dad's side.)

i understand her wanting to try and get me a new buddy, but i wish she had used the money she spent buying it on fixing my computer! theres one site i adore and its ether my omputer or the site mangers fault i'm not geting story updates!

and all my friends are the on line type, is that sad or a good thing? becuse with on line friends you dont have to worry over makeing them angery. but with In Real Life face to face interaction, i am always weary over upsetin some one so i usaly stick to the back of the class with a book.

love,

emily

are you notceing any hic ups with ? becuse thats the site ment in the letter?

~…~

Dear Emily.

Well, yes, he often cheers me up, but he's still very annoying. You should come to my training lessons; I'm somehow used to train Italians…  
Um, actually, I believe that a new dog is better than a computer, since it's a living creature, but I recognize your opinion.  
I also think that you should have friends other than the online ones, since you're most probably never going to see them. I'm sure you will find people who aren't upset about the things you do and say. But I prefer to be alone, anyway. Most people are really annoying…

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks again!

And yes, I can't update this properly ;_; I'm not sure why though..


	28. Florida

Dear Germany,

Hi! I'm Florida! I've never met you, but I've heard alot about you from Al!

I heard the world conference meetings are CRAZY. I really wish I could go to one...Maybe one of these days. Al says you're all mean and stuff, but he sometimes over reacts a little so I don't know...

I've heard a lot of rumors about you and Italy. France really can say some out there stuff. By the way, do you have any clue why he keeps making sexual jokes about me? I also overheard him say something about me being Al's 'prized possesion'. What DOES that mean?

Gosh, America keeps scaring me with all this horror movie stuff. The other day, he made me sit down and watch ALL of the saw movies. It. was. awful. I'd much prefer alien stuff! (Did you know I've seen more alien sitings then ANY of the other states? They kinda love me I guess!)

I'd love to keep talking, but Russia's here? Strange, he's never visited before... Oh well, please reply soon!

~You're new friend, Florida

~…~

Dear Florida,

Thanks for your letter.

The world conference meetings are sometimes quite troublesome, that's right.

And it would be nice to stop consider myself as mean, I'm just trying to keep everything in order… unlike most of the others. Or rather, all of the others.

I'll just ignore the thing with the rumors. And because of France, you should try to ignore that as well…

I mean, I think I know what he means, but you should rather ask America about it.

I'm wondering about the fact that you still like aliens since the Pictos nearly destroyed the earth a little time ago. I never really believed in aliens before that happened.

Russia's visits are often a little… strange, so you should beware of him.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Florida is Alfred's **, haha xD

Thanks for the letter!~


	29. Ireland

Dia duit Germany!

I was wondering if you and Prussia would like to come by for a drink sometime, I know better than to ask my brothers. You would probably appreciate my beer more than those eejits (idiots).

Feck (fuck) it all, Scotland just let a whole bunch of Wales' sheep in my house again. Why did I have to be oldest of all of these immature eejits?

By the way, got any advice for getting ice out of water pipes? I'm hesitant to go ask Russia for what he does during the winter, last time I hung around there-Ukraine and I started our 'agricultural cold war' (America came up with the name).

Slán go fóill (goodbye for now),

Ireland

~…~

Dear Ireland,

Uh, sure we can come over for a drink. As you may know, I really like beer and I look forward to taste some of yours. Thanks for the invitation.

Well, even Prussia is older than me, it seems like he does the same things like Scotland… it's sometimes hard to be the only sane person around here.

About the ice in water pipes, you could just try to heat it up with some fire, couldn't you? It's going to melt like this, I think. (I wouldn't ask Russia either. Not that I'm scared of him or something, but I don't really ache for his association, if you know what I mean.)

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Irish is a kinda nice language o.o

Thanks for the letter!~


	30. Karen & Li

Deutschland,

Hey, it's Karen Elaine DuLay and my dear Li! Li's enclosing a note for you, but I'm giving you a full-blown letter.

Now, I've been going over the webcomic, and I've noticed that in one strip you were asked what kind of women you like. Well, you were cut off before you could get beyond "gentle and kind," so how about a full answer here?

Also, I gotta ask. Do you ALWAYS do EVERYTHING by the book? I mean, in that Valentine's strip you were courting Italy purely from an advice book, but do you do that ALL the TIME?

Plus...seriously, no experience with chicks? A few romances, that's all? What, are you just shy? Too awkward around women to get into anything? With Prussia as an older brother, you'd think you'd have TONS of experience by now...

WAIT. WAIT WAIT WAIT. So, uh...how much experience does PRUSSIA have? ;) If you tell me he's not as good with the ladies as he'd like everyone to think he is... 8D

So, hm, that sorta concludes everything...except for ONE more thing. Seriously, with all the wierd stuff that's been going on with Li, and the wierd way she arrived, and all that, what do YOU think is going on with her?

Love,

Karen Elaine DuLay, author

~…~

Dear Karen Elaine DuLay,

Thanks for your letter.

Um, about that question… next to gentle and kind, I don't really know, maybe they should listen to the things I say and accept my opinion… I'm not sure since I'm not thinking about this things very much…

Well, books are most likely telling the truth, so I thought it was the best to ask some books for advice instead of a person… well, I _did_ ask Austria, but he wasn't really helpful.

To be honest… I don't have any experience at all, I was always interested in other things. I don't have time for this either. And you should already know that I don't really listen to my brother.

I don't know much about Prussia's experience. You should ask him, but everything that I ever noticed is that most of the women are rather irritated by him, so…

About Li, um… it's kind of awkward, you know, and I don't really want to talk about it, excuse me.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

Li's Note

Germany, greetings. Can you give me some advice on living with Austria? I realize that, since his house is currently structurally unstable due to the explosion of that oven (which I find completely shocking and know absolutely nothing about), I won't be starting my maid duties for over a month now. But when I do start working for him...well, I'm very anxious about how to proceed. I don't want to alienate him by accidentally insulting him or messing something up due to the vast difference in our cultures, but I don't want to ask him or Hungary and look incapable. I'm trusting you with this because I believe you won't tell anyone (and I hate to be rude, but considering the situation when I first awoke here, you probably owe me somewhat and I'm calling that in now for your silence).

Please advise me.

Li.

~…~

Li,

Living with Austria can be difficult, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. Just try to keep everything clean and don't disturb him. Especially not when he plays his piano or other instruments. Anyway, if you mess something up, I guess he won't be mad for a long time. You should really ask Hungary if you need help, I'm sure that she won't tell it Austria. But as I said, things will work out.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

(Karen's A/N (the one who sent the letter): This is all gonna be from my OC, Li Wu of the Fire Nation, that is the main character of an Avatar: The Last Airbender and Hetalia crossover I'm writing, and my fanfiction persona Karen Elaine DuLay. If you wanna know more about Li, please read "Fire Lily" (and maybe Avatar: The Dragon and the Fire Lily, which is about her life before the crossover happens). But please, just know that Li and Germany have this thing between them that's really awkward and making Li's life difficult (Inner!Karen: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!), and I, as Karen, love to make her life harder. Sorry if it makes things hard on you, but I have Germany more-or-less denying that there's anything there right now, so you can ignore that if you want. :D)

* * *

First, thanks for the letter!~

And I hope I didn't mess things up. /D

I'll read your story soon, promise, but I kind of got confused because I wasn't aware of the plot of your story, so.. ;_;

This is most likely AU!Germany, anyway. owo


	31. Mexico

Good afternoon Mr. Germany, morning or whenever you are reading this.

What is your personal opinion about another countries?

I'm curious because I have to live with this super idiot airhead of a country that you call America for a neighbor (just a side note i never call him America just United States or gringo if he pisses me off), and no I'm not Canada, if for some reason you seem to remember him.

Sorry I just have bit of temper problems, so because Italy almost lives with you, how is he, hope that he is doing well I really like him, he is like a brother for me, well not that close but he is nice, some people say that I'm the Italy of this continent... oh and just an advice, Italy is smarter that he shows to you, like really smart, so don't make him angry.

An yes he can get angry, if you see Spain tell him that I send greetings, and that he shouldn't visit because many of my brothers and sisters still resent him from all the "La Conquista" thing.

Sorry for no visiting so often but I don't want to see that stupid French face if I don't have to, and I don't want England behind my toes before the time that he should come and get the money that my presidents owe him.

You know I have a policy of not blaming the countries for what they have done, I only blame the leaders or bosses, because well I know that almost all the time they are assholes, or are just mine.

My best wishes, and how is said in my country that "Que Dios te bendiga" that means God bless you, yeah it sounds cooler in Spanish

Kind regards Mexico.

~…~

Dear Mexico,

I have different opinions about the other countries, since they all have different personalities, but I still wish some of them were more… capable.

Seems like you're not very happy to live with him, but don't worry, it can't be worse than living with Prussia in one house. And thank you for mentioning Canada, I always forget his name.

Yes, Italy is here most of the time, I wonder if he doesn't have anything to do… but he is doing well, I think. Do you really think Italy is smarter than he shows to me? He acts pretty dumb. And I don't think Italy actually can get angry… he rather has the habit to annoy others…!

Somehow, it looks like a lot of people have problems with France and England. And I think I understand those people...

That's good to hear, lots of people still blame me for the things my boss did during WWII. They don't get that today, all of my people hate him and the things he did. My current boss is quite okay though.

Danke! In my country, 'best wishes' means 'Beste Wünsche', but most people don't really use that.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thank you for the letter! ~


	32. Philippines

Dear Herr(?) Germany,

Good day to you. I'm the Republic of the Philippines by the way, but I prefer being referred to, as Clara. I apologize in advance if my words may sound (or are) insulting or inappropriate.

You see, I heard from other countries during the G-24 meeting that you have an older brother who is quite troublesome and problematic. Simply put, I would like to ask some advice in how you handle him for I too have a brother whose unruliness may rival yours (Some of the other nations I spoke with compared Kuya[big brother] to "Germany's older bruder").

Sincerely,

Republika ng Pilipinas

Maria Clara Victorina Consolacion Hiwaga de la Cruz y Carriedo

P.S. Blame Spain for those numerous names he "bestowed" me with

P.P.S. Any advice regarding damage control would be appreciated... greatly appreciated.

~…~

Dear Republic of the Philippines,

Thanks for your letter. I'm sorry that I didn't refer you by your human name, but I prefer using the country names.

Brothers can be quite troublesome, and my older Bruder never really listens to me. I really have to yell at him so that he shuts up and stops bothering me. The best thing you can do is trying to ignore him, but it can be difficult to do so… since brothers, especially bored ones, always find a way to annoy you.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

P.S.: Yes, you've got a lot of names. My only human name is Ludwig, as you most probably know…

P.P.S.: Excuse me, but I don't really know much about that.

* * *

I'm sorry, I was too dumb to understand what you meant with the P.P.S. TwT

I'm terribly sorry! ;_;

Anyway, thanks for the letter!~


	33. BadenWürttemberg 2

Dear Germany,

thanks for answering my letter despite all your work (don't overwork yourself, ok?).

I called North-Rhine Westphalia but he said he did not need any help from a "Spätzlefresser" and hung up. I guess it is a bit of a touchy subject for him…

Speaking of other Federal Lands, could you please talk with Bavaria about his beer-brewing-contest/war with Scotland? I mean its bad enough that Scotland managed to brew one with 55% Alcohol but he also "stuffed" some dead animals with the bottles. It looks scary!

So please tell Bavaria to give up the contest before Scotland can think of an even worse "bottle-design".

I listened to your advice and voted for die Grünen and die SPD this time. I think I like trying something new.

Btw. You don't know a good Haftcreme do you? One of the guys that might become my new boss sounds like he needs one. (Ähh, please don't tell him I told you that)

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Baden-Württemberg

P.s. : I attached some Schweineohren for your dogs to this letter. How are they?

~…~

Dear Baden-Württemberg,

Sorry about that, he currently isn't in a good mood, I guess. I'll talk to him.

About Bavaria, actually, I thought it was a good idea to do that. We have to show other countries that we're the one and only ale-brewers! I hope you understand that. Well, I have to admit that this thing with the dead animals was rather… strange, but we have to accept that and give our best to win this contest.

I saw that die Grünen were quite popular during this Wahlen. I hope they and the SPD are doing a good job.

Um, sorry, but I'm pretty sure I don't know anything like that. Don't worry, I won't tell him, but maybe it would be better to choose another man that shall become your boss…

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

P.S.: Unfortunately, my dogs smelled the Schweineohren before I realized that you sent me something and kind of ate the letter… It looks a little bit disturbing, but I could read what you wrote though.

* * *

Thanks for the letter!~

Lol, I really don't know that much about politics xD


	34. SotD

Dear Germany,

What was your reaction to Knut's the Polar Bear sudden death? I don't know about you, but I'm really gonn miss that cute bear...May he rest in peace...(sadly sings the Knut song)

~SotD~

~…~

Dear SotD,

Well, he was quite popular, so I have to admit that I'm a little sad about his death. He kind of reminded of my dogs, and I'm glad that they are immortal.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Germany

* * *

Thanks~

Knut was cute ;w;


	35. South Italy aka Romano

YO POTATO KRAUT!

YOU BETTER STOP GOING NEAR MY BROTHER OR ELSE YOU WANT TO BE EMBARRASSED! I HATE YOU AND I'M MAD AT YOU FOR A COUPLE OF THINGS!

DO YOU KNOW THAT ITALY KEEPS ON TALKING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FREAKING BRAVERY AND BEER? IT'S IRRITATING! AND YESTERDAY, I TRIPPED ON A ROCK! I HATE YOU!

THEN SPAIN GOT DRUNK LAST NIGHT! HE MADE A MESS IN MY HOUSE! DAMN YOU GERMAN KRAUT!

-Romano

ps: DON'T GO NEAR MY BROTHER!

~…~

South Italy,

I still don't get why you're mad at me, but okay. I can live with that.

And by the way, it's not me who is getting near your brother; it's your brother that is getting near me.

Um… I don't know if I should be glad about the fact that Italy talks about me, but anyway, I don't see why it's my fault that you tripped over a rock… unless I somehow kicked a stone from my country over to yours, but I can't remember that I ever kicked a stone, so…

Neither I see why you blame me because Spain got drunk. He didn't drank my beer, I think.

Oh, and would you please stop calling me 'Kraut' and 'Potato'? I'm not food, you know.

Germany

P.S.: I won't.

* * *

Romano is amazing! xD Thanks for the letter!~

And sorry everyone because I didn't update this for about a week ;_;

I had troubles with fanfiction~ x.x


End file.
